


Smoke and shadows

by stopwatch_plz (immiscibility)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/stopwatch_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal is used to getting what he wants from everyone, and Koumei has never been good at refusing the magi anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I had this set quite a few years pre-canon - Judal is early/mid teens and Koumei early 20s.

“What have I told you about announcing your presence first?” 

Judal looked across the room from the doorway to where Koumei was sitting on a pile of cushions, reclining back against the wall through a thin haze of smoke. “Lots,”Judal replied with an air of boredom. “But Magi don’t have to knock for anyone.” He grinned and shut the door behind him before making his way across the room, inhaling deeply as he did so.

“You are a nuisance, you know that, _Magi_?” Koumei tapped his long-stemmed pipe on the tray in front of him. “And I’ve told you, don’t come in here when I’m smoking,” he admonished, though he knew the words would be lost on the boy, as most of them were.

“Would you prefer I stop visiting?” Judal grinned as he flicked his long braid behind his shoulders and dropped to the floor on all fours just before he reached Koumei, his eyes sparkling mischievously. “Would you be alright with not having this anymore?” The words came out with a playful ring to them as Judal all but stalked the last few metres across the floor, his movements fluid and precise, very much aware of the effect he was having. As he reached the pile of cushions, Judal stretched up, showing even more skin than usual, and he smirked as he heard Koumei inhale sharply. “Maybe I’ll let you play with my hair tonight...” he teased as he curled up into the other man’s side.

Koumei reached out with an arm to place it around Judal’s shoulder, marvelling as always at how slight the boy was, considering how much power he held... He shook his head slightly to get rid of that rather unsettling thought and instead focussed on the offer he’d been given. 

“And what would be the catch, dear Oracle of Kou, oh blessed Magi and saviour of our Empire?” Koumei said sweetly. He made no secret of how much he envied Judal’s hair, of how much he enjoyed trailing his fingers through it’s thick, silky strands, but the magi was fiercely protective of his hair and rarely let anyone touch it. The boy was definitely up to something.

“Not much,” Judal replied as he nuzzled against Koumei’s shoulder, nipping gently at the exposed skin on the other man’s collarbone and grinning at the shiver it caused. “I just want to try some of that.”

Koumei followed the boy’s gaze to the pipe he was holding, and his eyes went wide. “Oh no, definitely not. My brother would possibly disown me if I got you high. Who knows what you might end up doing!” he said as he pulled the pipe away from the Judal’s reach.

“But I just want to _try_ it!” Judal whined as he flopped over onto his back and rested his head in Koumei’s lap, his eyes large with a feigned innocence that Koumei really should have been able to resist, but instead found himself being drawn in instead. 

Koumei reached up to scratch his head thoughtfully, then sighed. “If I let you try it once, do you promise to leave me alone about it afterwards?”

“Of course!”, Judal replied huffily, running his hands down his stomach in a not-so innocent manner, smirking slightly.

“And you promise not to tell my brother about it?” Koumei said huskily, his gaze following the trail of those long, delicate fingers over smooth skin and hard muscle.

“Why would I tell that boring old man Kouen?” Judal replied, and he grinned as he saw the other man try to hold back a laugh.

“You better not let him hear you say that, oh magi - you are his most favourite plaything and he wouldn’t be pleased to know that you think so low of him.” Koumei said as he pulled a small tray towards him and set about refilling the pipe, spearing a small piece of a black, sticky substance with a long needle-like tool and transferring it to the small bowl on the pipe. He went to lean towards the small burner sitting atop a low shelf behind him then paused. “Please also try not to explode my room or anything. I quite like it.” Judal narrowed his eyes and all but pouted, and Koumei laughed.

“Ok, ok! Now, sit up.” Judal unfolded himself onto his knees on one fluid motion and looked at Koumei expectantly, who just gave a small smile. “Now, for the first time in your life, please just do what I tell you, ok?” 

“I’m not a kid, “Judal said, annoyed, then sighed theatrically and rolled his eyes. “Fine, alright, whatever - I’ll do what you say, _this time_.” 

“Good boy, “ Koumei said, and lent forwards to kiss the top of Judal’s head, which made the boy squirm. Koumei laughed and stretched to hold the pipe over the small burner, waiting until the bowl began to smoke and then sat upright again. “Just trust me,” he said, and raised the pipe to inhale deeply. He could feel Judal’s eyes on him, and he tried not to laugh as he suddenly reached out and grabbed the magi round the waist, picked him up and placed him on his lap so that they were facing each other.

“What-!” Judal started, but didn’t get to finish before Koumei’s mouth was on his. He jolted in surprise, and tried to push away, then felt soft smoke flow into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat which made him want to cough. Koumei must have felt him tense up, because he felt strong hands stroke his back in a calming, soothing manner as he inhaled the thick smoke.

Suddenly, Judal realised that the smoke had all gone, and instead they were just kissing, Koumei’s lips pressed against his, gently but firmly, and Judal sighed deeply.

“Are you ok?” Koumei asked as he pulled back. For a moment there was concern etched on his face, and then he broke into a grin. “Ahh, I think you’re fine, aren’t you, little magi?” 

Judal tried to reply, but for some reason couldn’t remember how to, so instead, he just made a vague mumbling sound and pressed himself closer, wrapping his arms around Koumei’s neck. The man was soft and warm, and there were little fireworks going off behind his closed eyes that made him feel as if his head were full of stars, and he sighed again as he felt Koumei start to stroke his back again. Judal wriggled lazily, and thought that if he were a cat that he would be purring right about now. In fact, he thought that it would be pretty cool to be a cat, just lazing around all day, eating and getting petted.

“Ah, but that’s what you do anyway, Judal-kun,” Koumei said with a throaty laugh, and Judal blinked as he realised he’d been talking out loud. 

“You’re mean,” Judal pouted, and then sighed deeply and nuzzled into Koumei’s shoulder again.

“Do I get my reward now?” 

Judal pulled his head back slightly and looked confused for a moment, and then remembered. “Ah, yes. Hair. My hair.” His words wouldn’t come out in proper sentences, but that was ok, he didn’t mind. Concentrating on the spell he used to bind his hair up, he found the magoi slipping through his fingers like sand, and he pursed his lips in annoyance as he tried and failed again. 

For a moment, Judal felt a brief panic, a feeling of emptiness and loss and the feeling threatened to overwhelm him. It felt as if he had lost a part of his soul, his very being, and it terrified him. Then he realised; if he couldn’t feel the rukh, then he couldn’t be a magi, and he would be free of this place - of the hands that had moulded and designed and manipulated him for so long he didn’t know who he was anymore; of the people who fawned over him and obeyed his every whim, for the simple fact of what he was, not who he was. 

Then the realisation hit him with dizzying force - if the Kou Empire didn’t need him, who did? Would would want an ex-magi, with no connection to the rukh, no skills, no purpose? In a moment of panic he sent everything out at once, demanding the rukh answer his call. This time it worked, though much slower and lazier than usual. Once the individual threads were free they slid apart, and Judal felt long fingers slowly, gently, tease them apart and he felt an almost overwhelming feeling of relief.

“Are you ok?” Koumei asked gently as he felt the silky strands run through his fingers, realizing after a while that something wasn’t right.

He got a silent nod in reply, as Judal flopped back against him, pressing his slight frame into his body so tight that he swore he could feel the boy’s heartbeat. “Yeah, it’s just... For a moment I... I couldn’t feel the rukh. I could feel them _there_ but they wouldn’t listen to me, wouldn’t obey and I thought for a moment...” He didn’t need to finish the sentence for Koumei to understand.

“Did it scare you?” he said, long fingers stroking smoothly through long hair. “I’m sorry.”

Judal shook his head slightly. “It did, at first. And then...” he inhaled unsteadily, “and then I thought about how good it might be without it.” His voice was so quiet by the end it was almost inaudible, but Koumei managed to catch each word.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Judal-kun.” Koumei started, then stopped as the magi shook his head.

“No.” he said, and then added. “I’m going now.” He extracted himself from Koumei’s lap with a slight unsteadiness, then turned to leave. He desperately wanted to try braiding his hair up again but couldn’t in front of Koumei. What would happen if it didn’t work? Feeling his head start to clear, he took a deep breath then turned around to wave, putting on an air of normality which was painfully false. “Seeya later, Mei!” and strode to the door, letting it shut behind him as he left, leaving Koumei sitting wondering what the hell had happened.

...

“Have you seen him?”

Koumei looked up from the desk in the corner of the room to see his brother standing in his doorway, a look of impatience on his face. He didn’t need to ask who Kouen was asking about - there was only one person he spoke about that way.

“No, I haven’t seen Judal since last night. He dropped in for a visit and left fairly early. I believe he was going to his room.” It wasn’t a lie, he told himself, just not the whole story. 

“Ah - I don’t have time for his petty games this morning!” Kouen swore as he turned on his heels and went to leave. “If you do find him, please make sure he’s ready for our council meeting this afternoon. I’m sure he can manage even that.”

Koumei watched his brother leave and sighed before putting down his pen and standing up, smoothing his robes down as he did. He had a feeling he knew exactly where the boy was, and he stopped on his way out to grab a just-ripe peach from the bowl next to his door. Judal’s room wasn’t too far away, at least, and as he reached the closed door he gave it three sharp knocks.

“Go ‘way!” came the muffled voice, and Koumei smiled despite himself. Sometimes Judal really was nothing more than a teenage boy.

“It’s Mei. I’m coming in.” 

“‘Go away - especially you!”

Ignoring the order, Koumei turned the handle to push the heavy door open. The room was still in darkness, heavy shades pulled over the windows, and he could just about make out a small lump under the covers in the middle of the bed.

“Good morning, Judal. My brother has been looking for you,” he said, as he placed the peach down on the bedside table and sat down gently on the bed, making the small lump lean slightly towards him.

“I’m never doing anything again ever,” came the muffled response. “I hate you.”

“I hope you don’t really mean that,” Koumei replied, and reached out to stroke what he thought was Judal’s shoulder, and he got a muffled sigh in response followed by dark hair emerging from the covers. 

“Of course I don’t really mean it,” Judal said huffily. “But my head really hurts,” he said quietly.

“I thought it might,” Koumei said, sympathetically. “Are you ok?”

Judal nodded gently then sighed. “Don’t wanna get up.”

“You’re in luck this morning - my brother was too busy to go hunting for you - but you’re needed in the council meeting this afternoon. Do you think you can make that?” 

“I suppose so.”

“Good boy. Now, I have some of my own matters to sort out - I’ll leave this here,” he nodded to the peach on the table, and stood up. “I’ll see you in the council chambers later, Judal.” Koumei didn’t wait for a reply before making his way out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He was glad the boy wasn’t suffering too much - he would hate to think he had caused the boy real harm. _At least he won’t be pestering me about it again_ , he thought with a feeling of some relief, as he made his way back to his own rooms to prepare the paperwork for the afternoon meeting.

...

Judal waited until the sound of Koumei’s footsteps disappeared, then slowly sat up, the covers pooling around his legs. The feeling of last night, of the rukh sliding through his fingers like water, was still clear in his mind, and he was trying not to let the feeling of terror overcome him. While he’d managed to get his hair back in place, it had exhausted him so much he’s falling into a dark, dreamless sleep soon after. He glanced at the peach on the table, and moved to pick it up then stopped.

He had to know.

Reaching out with his magic, he felt it slide from him, the feeling almost strange but secure. He wrapped it around the small fruit easily and brought it back to where he was sitting, grabbing it out the air as soon as it came into reach then lying back down on the bed, curling into a ball as he ate huge mouthfuls of the peach. The taste was familiar - sticky sweet and fresh - but there was a bitter aftertaste, that he wasn’t sure was real or imagined.


End file.
